Fallen Leaves
by Onryo
Summary: Tokio Hotel. One-Shot Esther ha tenido un día difícil y de decide pasar por el parque en lugar de volver a casa. Y en medio de la lluvia dorada, aparece un pequeño ángel para reconfortarla, mientras las hojas caídas reposan a su alrededor.


•Título: Fallen Leaves

•Resumen: Esther ha tenido un día difícil y de vuelta del colegio, decide pasar por el parque en lugar de volver a casa, porque no quiere que le vean llorar... Y en medio de la lluvia dorada, aparece un pequeño ángel para reconfortarla, mientras las hojas caídas reposan a su alrededor.

•Género: Hurt-Comfort/Romance/AU

•Advertencia: Fluff

"—_¿Puedes sentir las caricias de las hojas?_

—_Te siento a ti..."_

Esther apuró el paso y limpió las lágrimas que quemaban sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Ya estaba harta, cansada de que todo el mundo la tratase para el traste en ese maldito colegio y, para mal de males, su madre no podía ni quería cambiarla pues ese era uno de los mejores institutos de la ciudad y quería darle a su hija de dieciséis años el mejor futuro que pudiese costear. Pero eso le importaba muy poco a la adolescente pelinegra, quien ya no podía soportar los abusos de sus compañeros quienes solamente se mofaban de ella ante la menor oportunidad y le gastaban bromas solamente porque se vestía diferente a ellos, todos unos estúpidos recatados.

"_Allí está la emo. ¿Te has cortado las venas hoy?" _con aquellas dulces palabras la había recibido el cabecilla del curso, un ser repulsivo, ególatra e imbécil, que seguramente no tenía la inteligencia suficiente como para saber la más simple premisa matemática. 

Contuvo un sollozo y dejó que sus pies la llevasen al único sitio en que encontraba un poco de paz: el parque. Con sus arboledas y aromas característicos, se tranquilizaba al menos un poco. Prefería pasar el tiempo allí a regresar a su casa y que su madre le recriminara que debía adecuarse a los demás –pero ella no cambiaría sus ideas y gustos solamente para estar dentro del grupo popular... maldita hipocresía-.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, las hojas secas de los árboles crujiendo bajo sus pies. El arrullo del agua calmó la vorágine de dolorosos pensamientos y recuerdos que revoloteaban ferozmente por su mente. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el banco de madera, tirando la mochila de cualquier manera a un lado, que terminó cubierta de miles de restos de hojas en diferentes estados de descomposición.

Dejó que el viento acariciase se rostro y alborotase su cabello libremente. Y luego entonces, se puso a pensar. Todo el meollo del asunto era que, en realidad, sus compañeros se mofaban de ella porque siempre había mostrado aquel lado tímido y débil de su personalidad y ellos habían sabido aprovecharse de ello. También, la excluían porque lo que no encajaba con sus parámetros morales estaba completamente fuera de lugar y/o era una mierda, de modo que no había muchas cosas que ella pudiera hacer al respecto si quería conservar sus ideales.

Apretó un puño y se dijo que no pasaría de esta semana que iría a hablar con el director. El problema era, por supuesto, que el hombre era un maldito conservador y miraba de costado todas aquellas modas nuevas –si bien no tenía permitido prohibir cualquier forma de libre expresión-.

Sentía tanta impotencia, mezclada con la tristeza de tener que aguantar aquello todos los días, que sus ojos se aguaron y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sin comprender. Tiritó y se abrazó a si misma, cuando una ráfaga de viento dio de lleno contra su cuerpo erizándole la piel, pasando con facilidad aquella cazadora de tela negra que había escogido esa mañana. Se apartó el flequillo del rostro, al que había agregado ella misma unas mechas lilas y del que se burlaron –cuando no- sus compañeros al siguiente día de colegio. Escondió la cabeza en las rodillas que tenía abrazadas y su aliento chocó contra la tela del jean negro que llevaba puesto. No había nada de malo en sus ropa, y tampoco en los tres collares que pendían de su cuello ni en el cinturón de tachas que llevaba a la cintura... ¿es que acaso nadie podía verlo?

De repente, escuchó el crujido de las hojas. Pensando que sería algún paseante ocasional, no volteó y permaneció en la misma posición. Pero los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca y se detuvieron muy cerca de ella.

—_Entschuldigung, geht's dir gut?_ —preguntó una voz suave.

Esther abrió los ojos y alzó la vista. Gracias a Dios que sus abuelos no habían perdido la costumbre de hablar en alemán y le habían enseñado el idioma de pequeña. Asintió con la cabeza que sí, que estaba bien, quitándole importancia al asunto pero el chico que estaba parado frente a ella no se movió de su sitio. Ladeó la cabeza tenuemente hacia un costado, y le dirigió una mirada escrutiñadora.

—¿En serio? —inquirió de nuevo, alzando una ceja, incrédulo.

Volvió a asentir. Reparó entonces, tras una breve mirada de soslayo, en el atuendo de su interlocutor. Era casi igual al suyo, nada más que mucho más impactante, con una gargantilla en lugar de collares y una espectacular chaqueta de cuero negra con unas delgadas líneas en rojo a modo de adorno. Y su cabello de color negro con mechas rubias escardado en las capas superiores en casi todas direcciones desafiando las leyes de la física.

El extraño se sentó a su lado y esperó a que ella objetase algo, como no lo hizo, se atrevió a soltar.

—No es que me entrometa, pero esas huellas de lágrimas no parecen decir que estés bien —argumentó, algo cabizbajo, concentrando su vista en las doradas hojas que reposaban en el suelo.

—Bueno... —titubeó ella, nunca había sido una persona muy resuelta— es que... mis compañeros de curso me han molestado... mucho. —terminó, indecisa.

Él hizo un chistido de disconformidad con la lengua.

—Apuesto a que te han dicho cosas como emo de mierda, ¿verdad? —preguntó sin rodeos y haciendo contacto visual con los ojos castaños de Esther.

Sorprendiéndose porque ese chico, un completo extraño, se interesase en su patética vida pero de todos modos respondió afirmativamente con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. Él rodó los ojos entonces y mordió su labio inferior.

—No dejes que te domine, ellos son las mierdas que no tienen ni pueden forjar una identidad propia, —arguyó con una media sonrisa—. Son todos unos nenitos de mamá que no pueden decidir nada sobre su vida, al fin y al cabo —ensanchó la sonrisa—... seguramente dicen todas esas cosas porque, en parte, están verdes de la envidia.

Esther parpadeó, sorprendida por el comentario.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió, no muy convencida de que el argumento del chico fuese el correcto. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre—. Oye, es medio incómodo que te llame por _tú_, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Luego de haber pronunciado esas palabras se percató de que había sonado demasiado efusiva y quizás él lo tomaría como una rudeza de su parte, una intromisión, por así decirlo. Pero fue todo lo contrario, soltó una leve risita y asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo con el primer argumento de ella.

—Mi nombre es Bill, y... ¿cuál es el tuyo? Puedes decírmelo a menos que quieras que te siga llamando como a un pronombre...

Ella dejó escapar una melodiosa risa y contestó a su pregunta con la incógnita que faltaba a esa ecuación idiomática. Luego de que ambos se hubiesen presentado, platicaron sobre un poco de esto y un poco de aquello. A Esther le resultaba raro que habiendo estado con él tan poco tiempo tuviesen tan buena química. Era muy carismático y tenía una chispa especial. Sin lugar a dudas Bill había conseguido levantarle el ánimo que sus compañeros habían tirado y pisoteado esa mañana.

—Supongo que eres de Alemania del este —soltó ella, luego de que Bill terminara una bella exposición de la forma en la que un día le dejó el ojo morado a un inepto de otro curso que le había llamado _marica_.

Abrió los ojos con pavor, sobre-actuando la acción y llevándose una mano al pecho. No pudo hacer más que reírse ante la ocurrencia del chico, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para continuar con aquellos gestos y expresiones que había adoptado su cuerpo.

—Ajám, vengo de ahí... un pueblito que se llama Mademburgo—especificó, con un dejo de abatimiento—. No es la gran cosa pero... de todos modos, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

Ella se encogió de hombros y contestó con simpleza, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Pues... por el acento.

—¿Tengo acento? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Erhm... creo que sí, me doy cuenta cuando pronuncias algunas palabras... —se sentía un tanto apabullada por haber hecho el comentario, no sabía si tomaría como una crítica lo que diría después, podría considerarlo como un insulto. Bueno, ya, quizás estaba siendo demasiado paranoica—cuando pronuncias las eres, suenan como arrastradas... no, quiero decir... más suaves.

Alzó una ceja. Y luego esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

—Woah, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso —reprimió un bostezo con una mano y se estiró a sus anchas en el banco del parque—... y dime, ¿cómo suena?

—No lo sé... pero es lindo.

—Muchas cosas son lindas, me ayudaría un poco si eres un poquito más específica —río.

Titubeó. Sabía que lo que diría a continuación sonaría demasiado bizarro y... quizás estúpido. Imitó el sonido lo mejor que pudo y él escuchó atento y luego pronunció una palabra que comenzaba con r, que terminó siendo _Rette_.

—Gggette —intentó imitarlo ella, sintiendo que las mejillas le iban a entrar en combustión en cualquier momento.

Al verla intentando reproducir el mismo sonido con su voz, sacándolo de lo profundo de su garganta, no resistió la tentación.

—Grrr —bromeó él, lo que causó que las mejillas de la chica se tornasen de un suave color rosáceo.

Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y justo entonces se dio cuenta de que, luego de que Bill se hubiese estirado, había dejado los brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo del banco de madera... y su brazo entraba en contacto con su hombro –ahora entendía de dónde venía ese delicioso calor que había estado sintiendo-. Volvió a mirarlo y él le sonrió, despreocupado. Sin embargo, una corriente eléctrica escaló por su columna vertebral cuando el chico pelinegro rodeó su hombro con su mano, atrayéndola disimuladamente un poco más hacia sí. No supo como reaccionar y simplemente se quedó tensa, conteniendo la respiración.

—Estás tiritando, creo que mejor sería que salgamos antes de que cojas un resfriado o algo —objetó él, observándola con aquellos ojos.

Se dio cuenta de que no eran simples ojos castaños como había pensado en un principio, sino que eran preciosamente chocolates algunas veces, según el ángulo e intensidad de la luz que los iluminase… ¿en qué cosas estaba pensando? Bueno, a decir verdad no podía negar que no se sentía un poco atraída hacia él, tenía carisma y todo se veía simplemente bello en tanto en el exterior como en el interior. Además, el chico había sabido reconfortarla, cuando los demás simplemente la atacaban y se sentía profundamente agradecida por ello.

—No es nada —arguyó, cuando él le indicó que se levantase con un movimiento de cabeza.

A su alrededor, las hojas continuaban cayendo en una suave y constante lluvia dorada, rojiza.

La forma en la que Bill frunció el ceño le dio a entender que no pensaba lo mismo que ella, sin embargo, pareció haber podido arañar bajo la fina superficie, porque sin rodeos preguntó.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarte a tu madre? —preguntó tímida y comprensivamente.

Esther parpadeó, desconcertada. Le asombraba cada vez más la forma en la que él se vaticinaba a cada cosa que le ocurría, debía de ser porque las había vivido también pero había aprendido a superarlas pero ella simplemente ya no se sentía tan fuerte como al comienzo. Las constantes burlas la lastimaban cada día más. Era sensible, no había vuelta que darle, pero también hubiera sido fantástico que sus compañeros se detuviesen a pensar que ella era un ser humano y que no debían de tratarla de esa manera tan desagradable, porque de seguro a ellos no les gustaría que les hiciesen lo mismo.

—Sssí —titubeó, y acto seguido no supo por qué, pero ya no pudo contenerse y dejó escapar un sollozo que ahogó tapándose la cara con las manos.

Mientras las lágrimas volvían a acariciar mansamente sus mejillas, sintió como era empujada a un abrazo protector. Simplemente dejó que las lágrimas continuasen saliendo de sus ojos, de alguna forma todo el peso que oprimía su corazón parecía desvanecerse poco a poco. Se arrebujó más contra su pecho, sintiéndose abrazada entonces por el entendimiento que él le otorgaba, y la calma que le proporcionaba el arrullador balanceo de su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Las hojas del ostentoso árbol sobre sus cabezas se balancearon con la brisa, varias cayeron planeando mansamente, en un vals aéreo color ocre y rojizo. Rozaron sutilmente la piel descubierta de los dos adolescentes que estaban debajo, reposando después en su ropa o en el banco, crujiendo ante el más mínimo movimiento de los cuerpos humanos que las resquebrajaban.

El llanto de Esther decreció en intensidad y su respiración comenzó a serenarse poco a poco, aunque ella seguía murmurando palabras inconexas en el proceso. Sintió, de improviso, como su mentón era empujado hacia arriba, se encontró con aquellos ojos castaños otra vez.

—Sabes, no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer… —sonrió— mi madre siempre me apoyó pero estoy seguro que si hablas con la tuya todo se solucionará. Hazle ver que esta eres verdaderamente tú, y que no importa como te veas o lo que los demás piensen sobre ti y lo que eres, siempre seguirás siendo tú en el interior… nada ni nadie podrá cambiar tu esencia.

Le tembló el labio inferior y no pudo hacer más que musitar débilmente un "Gracias, Bill". Él se limitó a sonreír ampliamente, iluminando su rostro con la luz de mil estrellas. La adolescente le devolvió el abrazo y al sentir su torso acunado por los brazos de él, dejó escapar una embelesada sonrisa mientras su cabeza reposaba en el hombro del chico.

Sintió como las hojas rozaban su piel, como el viento alborotaba su cabello, pero esta vez no la hicieron tiritar pues un pequeño ángel la cubría con su tierno calor. Sentía su respiración acariciar su oreja. Al momento en que la cabeza de él reposó mansamente en su hombro sintió su corazón latiendo aceleradamente dentro de su pecho. La voz suave quebró el silencio.

—¿Puedes sentir la caricia de las hojas? —musitó en su oído.

Pero ella ya no sentía nada que no fuese él.

—No… es a ti a quien siento—respondió con el corazón en un puño.

El abrazo fue desecho lentamente.

Los ojos de Bill enfocaron algún sitio en el cabello de Esther.

—Tienes una hoja —se inclinó hacia adelante y la quitó con cuidado.

La respiración de la pelinegra chocó con la piel de Bill en el momento en que su proximidad se volvió casi nula. Luego de que el sacase aquella hojarasca de su cabello, se percató de que no había vuelto al mismo sitio, lo sentía más cerca, bella y ansiosamente más cerca.

Ningún ángulo ni ninguna luz podía engañarla en ese momento, los ojos del adolescente estaban brillando, expectantes. Quiso inclinarse hacia adelante para encontrarse físicamente con esa bella emoción descubierta pero se detuvo, no tenía el valor suficiente. Sin embargo, él pareció leer sus tímidas intenciones y con una sonrisa coronando sus labios acunó su mejilla en su mano con devota ternura.

Los latidos del corazón de Esther incrementaron aún más su velocidad al momento en que lo vio y sintió inclinarse hacia adelante para cubrir de una vez por todas los escasos centímetros que separaban sus rostros. Su cálido aliento chocó contra sus labios, haciendo que la electricidad los recorriese tenuemente, pero de improviso se detuvo en seco como si estuviera calculando qué hacer a continuación. Su lengua perforada acarició nerviosamente sus labios. Indecisión.

Sus pulmones fueron arrancados de cuajo de su pecho, su corazón se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pasmados: por fin los labios de ambos habían hecho contacto. Fue un simple labios sobre labios.

Un susurro contra sus labios, un débil y casi imperceptible chasquido y el aire ya había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia entre ellos. Pero fue acortado nuevamente cuando un sincero y amoroso abrazo los volvió a juntar.

Caminaron lentamente con las manos entrelazadas. Se detuvieron a pocos metros de la entrada del parque. Los ojos de Esther buscaron nerviosamente los suyos.

—Bill… lo de la hoja fue? —su voz temblaba intranquila—… lo que quiero decir es que yo…

Él simplemente sonrió y tomándola sutilmente por la cintura la atrajo hacia si, acallando su nerviosismo con un nuevo beso, que les permitió abrazarse y encontrarse más profundamente que antes, diciendo con esos mil roces el sentimiento que no podrían haber expresado las palabras superfluas.

_Las hojas caídas reposaban sobre las cabezas de ambos. Y cada vez que una era quitada suavemente, daba lugar a un nuevo encuentro de labios entre risas, ratificando dulcemente la unión de sus corazones en una sola unidad latie__ndo por amor. _

Esto es lo que sale después de quedarse dormida encima de los libros de alemán Pero me encantaría saber que opinan de esta bazofia (? Acepto lo que venga; tomatazos, lechugazos, zanahoriazos, cebollazos y demás hortalizas que sirvan para hacer una rica ensalada :P Las críticas constructivas son muy apreciadas ;) A la primera que comente le mando a su Th favorito por correo con listón rojo y todo :D

_**Bill: o_O Ah claro, usanos como c**__**oima nomás**_

_**Onryo**__**: Vos cállate, erizo, nadie te pidió tu opinión… ¬¬***_


End file.
